1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an anti-theft device. More particularly, the present invention relates to an anti-theft device for a lower unit of an outboard engine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for outboard engine anti-theft devices have been provided in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovations my be suitable for the specific individual purpose to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention.
A first example, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 358,076 to Woller et al. teaches the ornamental design for an outboard marine engine lower unit and propeller lock.
A second example, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 379,143 to Alley teaches the ornamental design for a propeller anti-theft device.
A third example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,981,165 to Wersinger teaches a propeller lock system comprised of an inner fin lock and an outer fin lock, with the outer fin lock adapted to lock to the inner fin lock to prevent removal from its locking position on a propeller housing.
A fourth example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,469,721 to Pyle teaches a case and lock for reducing damage and deterring theft of boat propellers. The invention is comprised of a case for enclosing a boat propeller and a portion of a propeller drive unit. The case has a pair of pivotally connected members which are supported by a horizontal stabilizer fin of a propeller drive unit. The lock lockably connects the case members. One optional feature of the invention are running lights mounted on the sides of the lockable case members. Another optional feature is an electronic alarm which is activated during attempts to steal the propeller.
A fifth example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,613,386 to Mire, Sr. teaches a propeller lock for preventing unauthorized removal of a marine propeller from the drive shaft of a marine propeller gear housing, the marine propeller having a plurality of blades extending from a generally hollow cylindrical hub having an outer end and an inner end, the hub being connected to the drive shaft by a nut, the nut and the drive shaft being contained inside the hub and the outer end, including a cover for covering the outer end of the propeller to prevent removal of the nut, and rotatable clamps for connecting the cover to the propeller.
A sixth example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,778,706 to Testa teaches an anti-theft device for obstructing access to a nut securing a propeller on a drive shaft of an outboard engine assembly. The device comprises a two part yoke which partially encircles the housing of the engine assembly and its drive train at one end, and at its other end locates a cap over the nut threaded to the drive shaft. The two parts enable adjustment of the longitudinal dimension of the device, for so accommodating outboard engine assemblies of different dimensions. In alternative embodiments, two types of locks are provided. One type is an integral key operated locking cylinder. The other type accepts a conventional padlock. In a further alternative embodiment, the cap has projections for engaging propeller blades and preventing these blades from rotating when the device is installed.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for outboard engine anti-theft devices have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide an anti-theft device for a lower unit of an outboard engine that avoids the disadvantages of the prior art.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an anti-theft device for a lower unit of an outboard engine that is simple and inexpensive to manufacture.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an anti-theft device for a lower unit of an outboard engines that is simple to use.
Briefly stated, still yet another object of the present invention is to provide an anti-theft device for a lower unit of an outboard engine including a collar extending around the outboard engine, pivoting apparatus operatively connected to the collar, and locking apparatus operatively connected to the collar and selectively maintaining the collar around the outboard engine. The collar includes a pair of legs pivotally attached to each other by the pivoting apparatus and longitudinally curved to conform to, extend along, and capture, the cavitation plate of the outboard engine. A pair of plates extend inwardly from the pair of legs and are shaped and positioned so as to cover an opposing pair of mounting bolts and any space therebetween so as to deny access thereto when the anti-theft device is in place. The terminal edges of the plate are tongue and grooved, respectively, so as to form a tongue and groove joint when the anti-theft device is in place.
The novel features which are considered characteristic of the present invention are set forth in the appended claims. The invention itself, however, both as to its construction and its method of operation, together with additional objects and advantages thereof, will be best understood from the following description of the specific embodiments when read and understood in connection with the accompanying drawing.